bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 503.b Bubble Guppies: The Steadfast Toy Soldier! (Part 2)
Plot A boy named Gil gets many toys for his 5th birthday. His favorite toy is small toy soldier named Goby. At midnight when the toys come to life, Goby falls in love with a toy ballerina named Deema. After being knocked out of a window and lost from home, Goby goes on an adventure to get home to Deema. Cast *Goby as (Tin Solder) *Deema as (Ballerina) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Evil Bogey Toy) *Oona, Molly, Joshua, and Dean as (Other Toys) *Gil as (Boy) *Nonny as (Narrator) *Tobias as (Naughty Boy #1) *Jonesy as (Naughty Boy #2) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rat) *Little Fish as (Fish) *Mr. Gordon as (Cook) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Deema x Goby Trivia *This story is based on the 1838 story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and few fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Front yard of Gil's house) (Gil and his mother are searching around outside for Goby.) Nonny: Gil and his mother searched and searched for Goby. Gil was very sad. Gil: Momny, do you see Goby anywhere? Mrs. Gordon: I don't know sweetie. I can't find him. I just put him on the window ledge and somehow the window was open. I'm sorry Gil. (Gil begins to cry and his mother takes him into the house. Goby is sad. Suddenly, another boy with spiked blue hair and another boy with brown skin and indigo hair come by and see the toy.) Nonny: Two naughty boys found Goby. Boy #1: Hey Jonesy, look what I found! A toy soldier. Jonesy: Cool! Hey Tobias, let's set this little soldier sailing! Tobias: That's a great idea! Nonny: Tobias and Jonesy set up a paper boat and put him on it and set him in a nearby stream. (The boat begins to sail as Goby gets scared.) Tobias: Hahahaha! Look at that boat go! Jonesy: Yeah! Hehehehehehe! Nonny: They ran alongside the boat laughing and clapping. Suddenly, the boat went into the sewers and Tobias and Jonesy lost sight of the boat and went home. Goby: Where am I going? Is this my punishment that I get for being in love with Deema. Oh, if only she was here with me! (The boat floats on down the sewer. A snail named Mr. Langoustine is waiting along down there.) Mr. Langoustine: Hey you! You must pay the toll and show me your passport! Goby: Passport? What's a passport? Whatever that is, I don't have one. Mr. Langoustine: Stop! Stop! You must pay the toll! Stop right there! Nonny: But Goby couldn't stop because the current was too strong and Goby was pulled down the current. The boat left the sewers to the ocean. The waters began to rise. Goby was scared. Goby: Oh no! The water is rising! The boat is sinking! (The boat sinks and so does Goby. He thinks of Deema.) Deema: Oh Goby. I love you! (Goby sinks underwater completely. He sinks down into the water. A little fish swims along.) Little Fish: Mmmmmmmmmmmm! A toy soldier! How delicious! (The little fish swallows the toy soldier. Goby slides down into it's stomach.) Goby: Ugh! Gross! I really wish I can get home. I want to see Deema and it's so dark in here. (Goby cries and falls asleep inside the fish. The fish swims along for a while and then is caught by a man with blue hair.) Nonny; A man catches the fish and brings it home. Goby is in luck because the man is Mr. Gordon. (Mr. Gordon arrives at Gil's house and cuts open the fish. He smiles when he sees Goby.) Mr. Gordon: It's Goby! Gil will be so happy! End of Part 2. Recap Gil and Mrs. Gordon search for Goby but fail to find him. Two naughty boys named Tobias and Jonesy find Goby and set him in a paper boat and it floats into the sewers. A snail named Mr. Langoustine tries to stop him along for his passport but the current is too strong for Goby to stop. He goes out into the ocean and sinks underwater and is swallowed by a fish. Goby thinks of Deema and wishes that she was there with him. He cries and sleeps inside the fish. The fish is caught by Mr. Gordon who brings the fish home and cuts it open. He finds Goby inside and is happy. Category:Stories